


Beauty

by shiverelectric



Series: Shiver's Sherlock Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/shiverelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beautiful, isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

It takes John a moment to recover from hearing Sherlock Holmes utter such a statement. Sherlock, the hard drive that deletes any and everything he deems unimportant or irrelevant, finding beauty in something?

Following Sherlock's line of sight, John is awed once more when he realizes what has earned Sherlock's appraisal, especially using a term that is so subjective that has John is surprised Sherlock would deign to use it.

In as many words as he can frame his fraying and changing thoughts on who Sherlock is, he says, "I thought you didn't care about–"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate it," Sherlock returns, focusing once more on the task at hand. But John is still trying to reconcile the cool, analytical genius of Sherlock that he uses to hold him apart from the human experience with this man that  _can_ , if only occasionally, revel in the little things that freckle life with wonder.


End file.
